jUNOIR hIGH
by murderbull214
Summary: Sakura cant find the 'guy',she goes out with all the guys at school,until she finally finds him ,but the weird thing is that he was always by her side..............and what happens at graduation.gangs,language,lemons.SasuSaku.


**BEEEP**

**BEEP**

A hand came swinging down on the alarm clock .The pink haired teen got out of bed and walked to her stereo system and turned it on 'Turn me on ' by Keri hilson was on so she turned it up .She went over to her phone and checked if she got any had got 9 from Ino ,3 from Naruto and 1 from Hinata .she quickly read thought them and reply ed back her fingers sliding over the keypad ,She had such good texting skills from her past went over to her closet and turned on the lights ,since it was still dark the light hurt her eyes and made her put her hand over them to shield them.

She picked out a black and red polka dot bra and mathcing underwear with black skinny jeans and a black colored shirt along with her new red and black jordans that she got over the weakened.

She walked to her restroom nd turned on the lights and went to turn on the set it to medium so it wasn't os hot and it wasn't so stripped down and put her pajamas in the dirty clothes basket and stepped into the reached for her Herbal Essenes shampoo and started to rub it on her scalp then rinsed and then apply ed the matching Conditioner and got her raspberry vanilla body wash and started rubbing it on her body so she could smell nice and turned off the water aand wrapped her hair and body with a new set of blow dry ed her hair and combed through it getting all the tangles also brushed her teeth, she was finnally glad she got her braces she was dry she went back into the bedroom and got dressed and went back into the bathroom to apply her make-up.

She walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to mom came down stairs looking gorgeous as always.

"hello sweetie,"her mom said kissing her on the forehead

"hi mom,"Sakura said gulping down the last drop of orange juice

"you ready to go to school,"she said jingling the car nodded her head in agreement.

When Sakura got outside she was met by a black mustang with a red stripe down the middle."uh.....mom?"Sakura said frozen in the spot."dont you love it,Sakura ,"Her mom said stroking the top with her maniqured nails ,"yay ,i love it, but when did you get it,"Sakura said."i got it yesterday,"her mom said opening the door."oh,"sakura said getting inside the mustang.

As they got closer to the school Sakura could see all the kids on skateboards and bikes ridinng to mom pulled into the drop off section and Sakura got out heading to the front door og the school, waving her mom good-bye.

"hey Sakura,"several kids said to her when she got could call Sakura ,but she didn't think of herself as she was the smartest kid in school,beutiful was what the girls said about her while the guys described her as sexy,she was really funny and had a great personality, she got in a couple of fights so she wpuldn't be in the category of popular.

Sakura walked down the sixth grade hallway about to enter the eight grade hallway which was where her locker and first period was when she noticed Sasuke Uchiha coming her way.

"hey,Sasuke,"Sakura said "hey ,Sakura ,"Sasuke said hugging Sakura and putting his arm around her shoulder and walking with her to her locker.

16-4-9 Sakura turned her lock to her locker and pushed down opening was leaning on the locker beside her, Sakura was about to say something when Sasuke broke thw silence "did you here about friday?"he asked "oh yay Kiba got in a fight with Jose, because Jose was talking shit about me,"Sakura said closing her locker."you know if i was playing basketball with the guys i would have been there to kick his talks about you and does at least get beatn up for it,"he said."jose just mad because i broke up with him two weeks ago,"she said .At this time they were entering their first period which was Science with .Sakura set her stuff down at her desk and walked over to Sasukes she got there Naruto,Hinata and Neji walked had his arm around Hinata, it was to bad Nejis girlfriend wasn't in first period(TenTen).

"Hey,Hinata,"Sakura said waving her hand in Hintats face "hey,Sakura,"Hinta said waving her hand in Sakuras face.

""what up ,Naruto,"Sasuke said to then did some odd gangsta lookn handshake hten the door opened and none other than walked in with Prada bag and i-phone in hand and dc was wearing a black skirt with a pair of black and white stockings and Baby Phat shoes with a white shirt and black headband, she had her hair in a messy bun.

just to notify of what everybody else is wearing,

Hinata;black tight capris and a black shirt with purple all star convers and purple jelwery and headband.

Sasuke:big white clean T with black saggy pants along with a ED Hrdy jacket and belt and black nikes

Naruto:Black t and black saggy pants with a red belt and red and black jordans

Neji:white shirt with black saggy pants and white Rbk's and white belt

The ball rang and Mr,Cbe walked in, everyone then sat in their assigned seats.

"Good Morning class,what i need you to do today is copy Chapter 13 vocabulary words and definitions and then once everybody is donr with that then we can start the 13 page no. is 203, get started.

Since this was a honored science class everybody got done in 15-20 minutes.

"is everybody done,' asked "yes"the class replied "ok since i see that Kiba or Jose isnt here Sasuke and Sakura your going to have to partner up for this,"he got up and walked over to Sakura and took the seat next to her.

"ladies first,"sasuke said and they started the experiment

(10 mins later)

"hey, sasuke, are you going to the dan-,'Sakura couldnt finish her sentence when a peice of paper hit her on the middle of her was a note from Ino.

**Sakura i didnt kow u were going out with DJ**

Sakura didint notice that Sasuke also read the note."your going out with Dj,"he asked suprised since DJ was one of his homeboys.

"yay,i texted you but you didnt respond,"she said "afterschool i was going to the restroom and i bumped into him and he just sorta asked me out,"she said.

Just then the bell rang and dismissed the class."see you in 3rd period,Sakura,"Sasuke was walking out of the classroom when Sakura was met by DJ."Hey there,baby,"DJ said putting his arm around Sakuras waist."hey there" she said giving a kiss on his walked to Sakura to her 2nd period .2nd period ended when Sasuke came up to her in the hallway."i saw DJ walk you to class,"sasuke said sasuke said with a famous uchiha third period was gym all the girls had to wear really short shorts thata were black and a red shirt with a falcon on it(the school names is benjiman franklin middle :falcons)and the boys were the same but they had a big shirt and the shorts were basketball.

"okat today we are going to play football,two hand touch,"Coach Geason instructed and blew his whistle "todays captains are Uchiha and Uzamaki,"he paused ,both boys stepped out and stood by Coach Geason "pick teamates,Uchiha your course Sasuke was going to pick the best player which was to believe it or not but it was Sakura ,she was great at sports .She was the head captain of the basketball,soccer,volleyball and softball team not to mention she was on the Flconettes(drill team)."sakura,"he said and sakura came out and went to his side."man,"naruto said."i get hyuga,"naruto said

sasuke:shikimaru

naruto:hinata

Sasuke:DJ

Naruto:hiroshi

Sasuke:zoe

naruto:ino

sasuke:tenten

naruto:joe

sasuke:michael

naruto:darion

Once the two teams though tof a game plan they team had the ball first."shikimaru you'll be the quaterback for the first half and then its DJ,"sasuke got in positionn and coach blew the whistle"hut "shikimaru yelled signalling to swirved threw all the defense players till she was meet by the fastest one ,hyuga,"lets see how fast you are neji"sakura said and she ran trying to shake him off and looking to catch the got opened and called for shikimaru to pass the passed the ball and Sakura caught it sprinting for the touch-down line,zoe and sasuke were gaurding passed the touch-down line."1 to 0,"Coach Geason said

(30 mins later)

The score was 42 to 42 , was sasukes ball .DJ was now the quater was nearly out pf breath knowing she made most half of the touch-downs made."you okay,"sasuke said patting sakura on the back "yay,im just tired thats all,"she said breathing heavily.

"set ,hut,"DJ yellled thats when everyone passed the ball to the opened sakura and of course she caught it ,sasuke was guarding her .The defense was running after sakura and made the touch-down but, sasuke tripped and fell on was on top of Sakura hands both by her head pressing his body on stayed that way until they were interupted bt the coacjh whistling ,saying to go take a shower and get sprinted to the girls going to the girls locker room and the boys going to the boys lockeroom.

As sasuke walked i all the guys patting him on the back as he reached his locker to see a really pissed DJ.

"BRO ,WHAT WAS THAT BACK THERE?"DJ said"you know me and Sakura are going out,"he said pointing a finger to the girls locker could tell he was pissed and when DJ is pissed your not going to survive."i tripped and fell on her it was a fucking accident,calm down bro,"sasuke said ."just keep your hands off of her,"DJ said and he walked out of the boys lockeroom cleaned and was waiting inthe gym waiting for the bell to came out and saw DJ's ar around Sakuras waist saying something in her ear and Sakura giggled at whatever it bell rang and everybody exited the saw DJ give Sakura a kiss on the cheek and walked the other direction since his fourth period was the oppisote direction of where Sakura was then hurried up to Sakura.

"sakura you know what happened back there was just a accident,"sasuke said

"i know sasuke ,you should have seen all the girls in the lockeroom they were so pissed about it,"sakura replied with a smile

4th period passed-now lucn time for the 8th graders

Sakura pulled out a bag of hot cheetos and started to and Ino came over and sat down

"i heard about the little 'accident' with you and Sasuke in 4th period,"ino said smirking at Sakura

"so,what about it?"sakura said

"oh come on Sakura, his body on top of yours looking straight into your eyes,"ino said nudging her "i thought you didnt like Sasuke anymore,"sakura said "i dont ,i like Shikimaru," ino said "you do know hes going out with Temari,"Hinata said taking some hot came over."wuz up guys,"she said Neji had his arm lached around TenTen's waist"not much,"they said in union."hey Hinata you want to come with me to go find DJ,"sakura asked "sure,"Hinata two girls went over to the soccer feild and saw Naruto and Shikimaru."hey naru-,"sakura couldnt finish the sentence when Hinata put her hand over her and Shimiaru noticed and started walking over to Sakura and removed her hand from Sakuras mouth and stayed quiet."yo, guys,"naruto said "hey naruto,have you seen DJ around,"sakura asked looking around "no,why," "well he is my boyfriend,"sakura said."hey naruto ill be right back,"shikimaru said looking at Ino and walking to her."Hinata why dont you stay with Naruto while i look for my lost boyfreind,"sakura said nudging Hinata over to knew Hinata liked Naruto,it was completely started ever since 1st grade when Naruto saved Hinata from the girls who were bullying her.

Sakura walked into the school thinking maybe DJ was roaming the hallways or was about to turn the corner when she heard DJ'S voice along with someboodies else.

'so when are you going to fight Sasuke,"the unknown voice hearing the unknown voide she figured it out it was Xavier one of DJ best friends.

"on friday at around lunchtime,"DJ stayed quiet but she wanted to comfront him at the same would DJ want to fight Sasuke?Sasuke didnt do anything to JUST HAVE TO BE QUIET AND LISTEN SOME MORE.

"Nobody 'accidently' trips ontop of my girl,"he this was all about Sasuke did was fall on Sakura and stay in that position for a minute its not lke its a law or something, and friday is two days from now she had to go and tell bell rang and Sakura hurried to her next class, walked outside since Drama was in the passed by Ino,since Ino had drama with her Ino tagged along.

"guess what,"Ino said excitely "what"Sakura replied wondering what was with all the happiness."Shikimaru asked me out,"Ino said stepping infront of Sakura "are you serious"Sakura said her face filled with happiness for her best friend"yay he asked me out on the soccer feild 10 minutes ago,"INo said"Ino im really happy for you its just that,"sakura face turned really depressed"whats the matter Sakura,"ino asked looking at her now depressed friend. "i was walking i the the halls and i overheard DJ and Xaveir saying that DJ was going to fight Sasuke on Friday because of what happened in gym face was shoked "really are you sure thats what they said,"sakura noded in agreement."you have to tell him,Sakura, cause if you dont i will,"Ino went up the stairs into the almost forgot that she not only hade Drama with INo but with Sasuke and DJ.

Sakura went over by Sasuke and sat by him,The bel, rang as soon as she sat down.

"okay class,everybody knows how we do a production every year we are going to do the play 'Hadese and Persephone'.The story is about Hadese being the god of the underworld and everything dead falls i love with the Persephone the godess of everything that has , the only way that Hadese is going to get Persephone to fall in love with him is if he kidnapps her and brings her to the underworld, which is what he of this other stuff happens and im to tired to say the we are going to have the try-outs." said with a yawn at the end.

"oh and did a forget that i changed the story a bit and Hadese is going to kiss Persephone," the girls in the clasroom started readinf over the script hoping to get the chance to lock lips with Sasuke Uchiha.

Everyone was babbling stuff about the play or other things going on in their life,this was the perfect t time to Tell Sasuke.

"um ,Sasuke,"Sakura said

At the sound of his voice and the name he whipped his head to be meet with two emerald eyes."what is Sakura,"Sasuke asked concerned looking at Sakura

"oh.......um nothing forget it,"Sakura said she could feel Inos eyes staring at her to tell him,and like Ino said before if Sakura didnt tell him then Ino would.

(School ended)-outside of the school

The whole gang was there,Sakura Sasuke Naruto Hinata TenTen Neji Ino and Ino and Shikimaru are boyfriend and girlfriend ,Shikimaru had his hand around Inos waist

"hey sakura"Ino said

"what ino,"sakura anwsered

"are _you_ going to the dance on _friday_ and i was wondering if you were going withif you were then we can go to the mall to find a outfit,_Sasuke_ would you like to come with us,"Ino said .

SAKURAS POV

I knew what she was getting at, Sasuke ansd DJ friday she should be glad know one caught on .She added sasuke in their so she knew i would tell was some part ofme that i wanted to tell him but another part i didnt.

Ive seen sasuke fight and DJ and their are both preety good.

Sine the mall wasnt to far away we decided to walk .We talked about random finally got on one subgect.

"yay my game is going to be on Saturday at 2:00,arw you guys going to be able to come,'Sasuke asked."Sasuke you kow im on the Flaconettes so you know im going to be there any way,and also i play right after you guys,"Sakura said."of course ill be there to cheer on my Shika-kun,"Ino said ,you could almost see the hearts in her eyes.

When they got to the mall they decided to go to the food courts first.

Sakura and Ino went to Subway while Sasuke was at Taco Bell.

"why arent you telling him ,"Ino said with a confused expression

"how would you feel if knowung your boyfriend was going to fight your best guy friend,"Sakura said. "well dump DJ,there is alot of boys in school that would die to date you,"Ino said heading up to the counter to place her she did her order Sakura did got their food and were finding a table."if i dump DJ then hell get suspicious and know it had somethin gto do with Sasuke,"sakura said sitting down at a table."i have a idea ,first :dump DJ,second:start some other dude so DJ wont htink its Sasuke,"ino said taking a vite of her sandwich.

"im not going to do that,"sakura said looking at her friend with a 'what the hell,thats the most stupidest idea ever' look

"well it was a thought," "whats a thought ,"sasuke said sitting and Ino froze thinking of a was a akward dilence until Sakura spoked up"it was a _bad_ thought that i would wear leggings to the school dance,which happens to be last school dance and i dont want to look like a complete idiot,"Sakura said glaring at Ino."like i said it was a _thought_,'Ino said glaring looked at the two girls with a silent expresiion eating his burger.

The teens got down with their food and Sakura offered to throw it away.

After she dumped it in she headed back ."sakura?"said a voice behind turned around,her eyes widened in shock ,mouth speechless

"its been a long time,'the figure said .Sakura still in shock.

**

* * *

**

OKAT PEEPS THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO BE NICE .ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER ONLY IF I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS

**pEACE,**

**mURDERbULL214**


End file.
